A Roadtrip Gone Wrong Or Rather, Right
by roza m belicova
Summary: Oneshot set in Frostbite. What would've happened if Rose and Dimitri had actually gotten trapped out in the snow? Would they have been able to resist each other? Read to find out!


Hey there everyone!For those of you who read my other stories, I'm working on updating them, my beta is working on the next Summer Romance chapter, but in the mean time enjoy this hot little oneshot! Review with your thoughts when it's over will you?

I'm considering doing a collection of randam Christmas oneshots based around the VA gang, anyone interested? Let me know after you read this one! Also I borrowed some from the book, so if you find anything that looks familiar that's why.

Oh and it's unedited because my beta doesn't even know I'm writing this so any mistakes grammatical or spelling is mine! Mitrioselove, are you reading this?

I don't own VA!

A Roadtrip Gone Wrong Or Rather, right.

Today I was meant to take my qualifier test and meat the legendary "Arthur Schoenberg. And as so always happened when me and getting somewhere on time was involved, I was late. Granted it wasn't really my fault, I'd only found out about an hour ago.

The qualifier test was an exam- or more of an interview that all novice guardians were required to pass in their junior year at St. Vladimir's academy, but since I was off hiding Lissa last year, I'd miss mine. So today I was being taken somewhere off-campus to a guardian who would administer the test to me

"Rose? You ok?" My best friend Lissa asked. I'd been talking to her about the possible resurfacing of her depression, a side-effect of her elemental magic, in the lobby of the moroi dorm, and had spaced out for a few seconds.

"I'm fine," I said tapping into her mind via our psychic bond to make sure that she was truly ok. Finding nothing out of the ordinary say for a bit of dark emotion in the far depths of her mind, I relaxed and wished the small knot of darkness away.

"You won't be if you don't get moving soon," She said, pointing to a clock hanging on the wall.

"Dam it!" I swore. "See you later," I said, and pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Good luck!" She called. Without turning back, I waved and ran out the door.

I hurried across campus and found my mentor, Dimitri Belikov, leaning against a boring looking Honda pilot. I supposed it was needed to navigate the snowy Montana Mountains, but that didn't stop me from wishing that we were driving in something cooler.

"I know, I know!" I said, catching sight of the exasperated look on his face. "Sorry I'm late." His only acknowledgement was a small nod.

I remembered then that I was going off to one of the most important tests of my life and suddenly, everything that had happened that day as well as the possibility of Lissa's depression resurfacing faded out of my mind. I actually felt a little bit nervous.

Dimitri stood there, looking as handsome as ever in a ridiculous cowboy duster that somehow looked delicious on him. Around us, light snow started to fall in the predawn light. I watched as they drifted gently down, some of the light, crystalline flakes getting caught in Dimitri's dark hair and melting within seconds of falling into his dark locks.

"Who else is going?" I asked feeling a niggle of impatient creep up my back. I might've been nervous, but that didn't mean I wanted to prolong the wait. I wanted to do the test and get it over with already.

"Just you and me," He said, with a shrug. And so help me god, I couldn't help the feeling of elation that flooded me in that moment.

No, that wasn't right; I'd gone straight from just cheerful to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. Me and Dimitri. Alone. In a car. Yeah, this might actually be worth a surprise test after all. But wait;

"How far away is it?" Behind my back I crossed my fingers and hoped he'd say that it was going to take us a weak to get there, and would involve us having to stay in hotels. Maybe, the weather would take a turn for the worst and we'd get stranded out there with nothing but body heat to keep us warm and alive.

"It's only a few hours drive," He said. "5 at most."

"Oh," That was all I could say because 5 hours was a little less than I'd been hoping for. 5 hours was better than nothing, though, and it didn't rule out the getting stranded part of my fantasy.

"Dimitri?" I asked suddenly. We'd been on the road for a while now, and I'd been staring out the window as I tried to ignore how Dimitri's aftershave filled the car with a clean, sharp scent that was all him. I also had to avoid looking over at him, because every time I did I couldn't help but remember the image of him clothed in black boxers and nothing else. The fact that there was barely anything separating us did not help matters any. Even without looking over at him, I felt when his eyes landed on me in response to my calling his name.

"Don't they usually come to the Academy?" I asked. "I mean, I'm all for the field trip, but why are we going to them?" This time, I couldn't stop myself from looking over.

"Actually, you're just going to a him, not a them." He said, the faintest Russian accent lacing his words. Despite that, I was sure that he spoke English better than I did.

"Who's this 'him' then?" I asked trying to ignore how that accent could make me feel all gooey inside.

"Arthur Schoenberg." I jerked up from my slumping position.

"What?" I squeaked. Disbelief was the only emotion coursing through me.

Arthur Schoenberg was a legend. He was dangerous and lethal, deadly to strigoi. He'd once been head of the guardian council, the group who assigned guardians to moroi and made most of our decisions. He however had recently given up his position and gone back to guarding.

"Wa-wasn't…wasn't there anyone else available?" I asked in a small voice. Panic squeezed my chest making it hard to breathe.

"You'll be fine, Roza." Dimitri informed me. I wasn't sure which did it, the small smile or the use of my Russian name. Dimitri only used 'Roza' when he was feeling particularly affectionate, but whichever it was helped me push the panic back and relax.

"Besides," Dimitri continued. "If Art approves of you, that's a great recommendation to have on your record."

I couldn't help but notice how he'd addressed one of the most badass guardians to ever live as 'Art'. For someone so antisocial, Dimitri always seemed to know so many people, but then again, Dimitri was pretty badass to so I shouldn't have been surprised.

As silence fell in the car then, I found myself biting my lip nervously. I didn't know if I could meat Arthur Schoenberg's standards. My grades were good, and I'd been doing well in my training thanks to Dimitri's help, but I was sure things like taking the Dragomir princess out of a heavily protected environment didn't set well with a legend like Arthur Schoenberg.

"You'll be fine." Dimitri repeated and I smiled. Sometimes it really was like he could read my mind and that in itself was a scary thought. But he got me in a way that not even Lissa did.

Suddenly, 5 hours didn't seem as long as I'd initially thought. We were just about to pull onto I-90 because Arthur and the family he protected lived in a small town just off the highway. Dimitri sped up a little, and then suddenly a cloud of white made it impossible to see 2 feet ahead of me. Judging from Dimitri's harshly muttered curse, I wasn't hallucinating.

The car swerved despite Dimitri's best efforts to right it, and then smashed into something. A scream built in the back of my throat, but it never made it past my lips. I froze. Did we just get into an accident? I blinked and when nothing changed, I turned to peer over at Dimitri through my tangled hair.

"Dimitri, are you ok?" He groaned and cursed again before nodding. His gaze turned to me.

"I'm fine," I said, answering his unasked question. "But how are we going to get to Arthur's now? I don't suppose we're going to walk?" Dimitri shook his head.

"No, and I don't think we can get a new car in this weather." I groaned as Dimitri tried unsuccessfully to start the engine again. He grabbed his phone and typed something, probably a text to Alberta, or so I'd thought.

"There isn't even a hotel anywhere in site," Dimitri grumbled unhappily. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with an idea. He unbuckled his belt and got out of the car.

"What, are you doing?" I asked watching as he went over to the side of the road and started piling snow up.

"Building an igloo," He said. . "Now come help." I stared speechless.

"Consider it training for if you ever get stranded in the snow and need shelter. You'd know what to do to keep you and your charges away from the elements." He said when he noticed that I was making no move to get out of the car.

"Where did you even learn to do that?" I asked disbelievingly as I watched him expertly build his igloo.

"Oh that's right," I said. "You live in an arctic wasteland." Dimitri rolled his eyes and took my hand in his as he showed me how I was supposed to pile the snow.

"Wow," I said in awe sometime later. In front of me stood a small igloo built for 2. And we'd built it on our own. I shivered slightly and Dimitri took my hand.

"Go on in," He said. "It's warm in there." He didn't need to tell me twice. I climbed in and unsurprisingly he was right. I found myself curling up in a corner waiting for him to come and join me, and he didn't disappoint.

"Where did you get those?" I asked as he climbed in carrying an armful of fuzzy looking blankets. He sat down beside me and draped the blanket over my legs.

"Guardian secret." He said repeating something he'd said months ago. I smiled and didn't bother asking anymore. I lifted the edge of the blanket and gestured for him to come closer.

I half expected him to lecture me or something, but instead he complied and before long I was resting in the arms of a hunky Russian with my head laying on his chest.

Outside might've been freezing, but I was warm and safe in Dimitri's arms. The air had shifted between us the moment he pulled me into his arms, and the tension only grew as the electricity that coursed through us both at any kind of contact grew. I found myself leaning in close and before I knew what was happening, Dimitri was tilting my chin up and pressing his lips to mine in one of the hottest kisses we'd ever shared.

Our lips moved in perfect sink as I tangled my fingers into his hair and he pulled me closer. It didn't take long before he'd laid me down in the nest of blankets and was hovering over me, the brunt of his weight held up on his forearms. When I broke away from his lips breathless and in dire need of more, his lips found home in my neck making me squirm.

I reached up and locked my arms tightly around him effectively bringing him down on top of me. My legs locked themselves around his hips as his hands roamed my body touching every bit of exposed flesh he could find. My own hands followed suit, and it wasn't long before our clothes were discarded.

"Beautiful, you are so beautiful." He murmured, and I believed him. Dimitri made me feel like a beautiful woman. His eyes locked with mine, a silent question in their depths. I nodded, and then his lips met mine in the gentlest of kisses just as we became one.

It hurt at first, but the moment the initial pain faded, I was shocked by how pleasurable the experience was. Dimitri moved slowly in and out of me until I needed more.

"Dimitri, faster." I panted breathlessly. He pulled out completely and flipped me so I was on my hands and knees. When he reentered me next, he somehow went deeper hitting spots I didn't even know I had until the coil in the pit of my stomach snapped and stars exploded before me. I felt Dimitri's release take him a couple moments later and I milked him for everything he had.

Afterward, we laid there, wrapped up in each other's arms in complete bliss. There was no doubt where I belonged in that moment. I was convinced that I'd found the man for me. So when the next words left my lips and Dimitri returned the sentiment, I knew this was meant to be.

Alright, how are we feeling? Any guesses as to what this sentiment is? Let me know what you guys think!

Review lovelies and Dimitri/Adrian will make love to you in an igloo that you both built… ;)

XXX

Roza


End file.
